Fateful Meeting: Ahatake vs Shunsatsu
Chance meeting The Gillian screamed as the Zanpakuto sliced it from the head down, and blood spurted from it. It vansished and the scream ceased. "Stupid hollow." Ahatake muttered, removing his mask. "Thinking you could mess with me." "Damn Hollows." A young man, his hair as dark as the night itself, looked up into the blackened sky with frowning eyes. He sighed heavily, seeing the monstrous beasts race across the sky like frightened bats from a cave. Their screeches bit at his ears, producing a merciless ache in his drums. For once, it made him wish that he didn't come outside. The night air bit at his skin, his blue kimono outfit only barely keeping him warm. Thankfully, it wasn't freezing out, or he would've been dead by now. He folded his arms across his chest, staring at the crazed apparitions for a moment, before lowering his head back forward and turning around. He would have to report this to Captain Kokoro, since he didn't have any immediate orders. It would be a shame, though, considering what the Hollows would do once they found some delicious souls.... He frowned at the thought, his heart tensing slightly. Another cry as Ahatake killed yet another hollow with just his fists. "These things annoy me." Ahatake thought as a Hollow's hand came out of nowhere and he sliced it off, and killed said hollow with a cero. "Huh?" One Hollow cry seemed more pained than the rest. It made him stop in his tracks, a new curiousity filling him. This wasn't helped by the sound of a Cero blast that followed shortly after. His eyes glanced behind him, but he didn't turn around... yet. "Rogue Espada...?" "These things are annoyig but at least they're good after dinner excercise." Ahatake muttered as he sliced another hollow in half. "I bet Kisuke sent me in this direction on purpose." The black-haired man's eyes widened in surprise. Now, he had his head turned in the direction of the voice's sound, his mouth slightly agape. "Kisuke Urahara....of the Zero Division?" He thought incredulously. "He's no Espada, then..." His eyes squinted, trying to take a closer look at the stranger in the clouds. "I'll just get rid of them all." Ahatake said as he charged up a huge cero. "Now DIE!" He fired the cero and it tore straight through the ground as it destroyed every single hollow in from of hm. "Damn you Kisuke. You're gonna get it I swear." It was a confusing sight for the spectator below, as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The chilly air biting his neck seemed insignificant now, as he watched the Hollows dissipate under the power of the Cero blast. "I don't see a Hollow hole....and yet he's able to wield Arrancar powers." He thought to himself, looking downwards as the wind rustled his hair. "How is that possible?" Ahatake looked down and saw his audience. "Hey you! Who are you?" His heart skipped a beat, and his head immediately jerked up, to see the stranger staring down at him. He pursed his lips together, hiding his surprise. Of course he was going to get spotted, sooner or later, if he stood there like an idiot! But now what? He might as well return the greetings. "My name is Shunsatsu." He replied politely, his voice slightly louder than normal so that the boy could hear him. "And yours?" Ahatake descended. "I am Ahatake Kurosaki." Ahatake's black and yellow's eyes blinked. "Wait you can see me?" It took only a second for Shunsatsu's curious look to fade into a comically skeptical one, a slight frown forming on his face. He raised his arms in the air in a fake shrug of his shoulders. "Oh, no, I'm just talking to the cold air." He drawled in a bored tone of voice. "Smart aleck." Ahatake muttered. "So you're a Shinigami?" Shunsatsu couldn't help but laugh a little. "Indeed I am." He replied, the softness returning to his words. He unfolded his arms, stuffing them in his pockets instead. "I see." Ahatame said as his he swallowe what looked like a bean. "Would you like to spar?" Shunsatsu's eyes furrowed into a slightly curious look. "I...dislike violence." He replied quietly. "Only when neccessary do I engage in battle." "Just a friendly spar." Ahatake insisted. "I've been bored since my last last opponent left." Shunsatsu's face contorted into one of thought. This "Ahatake" did seem nice enough. He was clearly no enemy, that was for sure. And all he wanted was to spar... it didn't seem like too much trouble. He closed his eyes, sighing. "All right, then. I accept." He said hesitantly, putting his arms to his side once again. The wind attacked his skin full force, and he narrowed his eyes slightly at the chill. "Thanks." Ahatake said as his eyes returned to normal. "I won't go all out yet. And anyway hand-to-hand combat should be enough for you." "...he knows?" Shunsatsu thought, blinking twice. "Pretty sharp, too..." "Fair enough." He said with resolution, taking in a deep breath. "One more question though, before we begin. How do you know of Captain Urahara?" "Hmmm... well when i first became a Shinigami he len me a product with no official name and said that he wasn't responisble for anything that went wrong with it." Ahatake began as he took a fighting stance. "And now I live at his shop since I have no where else to go. He sent me here saying I would find something interesting. Maybe he was reffering to you. He has a wierd knack of knowing things before anyone else does." Shunsatsu couldn't help but smile. "Heh.... I'd love to meet him, after this..." He replied, tilting his head from side to side. "I could introduce you." Ahatake said. "Just don't say anything about the shops lack of customers." He shuddered. "Tessai hates it." "Don't worry. I'm not that rude." Ahatake grinned. "You don't seem like it. So let's get started. I'll give you the first move." Shunsatsu narrowed his eyes, his smile fading, as he crouched slightly. With the oh so familiar swoosh sound, he was gone, seemingly vanished into the midnight breeze. "Speedy Gonzalez eh?" Ahatake thought. "Remember what Hikaru said, feel for the spiritual pressure." Shunsatsu's eyes kept onto Ahatake's still form, even as he was seemingly "teleporting" at random places. He waited, until he was sure his opponent was fully distracted. Then, he finally re-appeared a fair distance behind him, thrusting a fist out to aim for the back of his head. "Now!" Ahatake thought as he disappeared with a static ''sound and punched Shunsatsu in the back just to the left of the spine. The blue-kimono man was forced to stifle a grunt of pain, allowing himself to fall briefly on his hands and feet. Then, he pushed himself back up, spinning around in mid-air to deliver a spin kick to the face. ''"Fast..." "You're pretty fast." Ahatake said. "But the trick is to feel the movement of spiritual pressure." SMACK! Shunsatsu's foot had connected hard with Ahatake's face, staggering him back a few steps. The blue-clad man had slowly turned back aground, a concentrated look on his features. "So that's how you were able to see me." He commented. Ahatake got up clutching his cheek. "Dumbass! Don't ou know what a sucker punch is? That's something only ''inexperienced ''fighter's do!' Shunsatsu stared with a mix of dumbfoundedness and shock. "I was in the middle of a kick when you suddenly started talking." He replied, straightening himself up. "You should've seen it coming." "Screw you." Ahatake muttered as he charged at the black-haired man, aiming a punch for his gut.